This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive instrument clusters typically comprise large discreet display areas for a speedometer and a tachometer, and a number of smaller displays for coolant temperature, oil pressure, oil temperature, fuel level and the like. Arranged within and around the cluster can be other indicators showing low fluid level conditions, turn signal operation, emergency light blinkers and so forth. The analog displays within the display fields can be provided by means of devices having electromechanical movements for causing angular sweep of a needle across the display field. In many systems, low values of the measured quantity are typically displayed at the left side or bottom of the display field, high values at the right side or top of the display field, and intermediate values at incrementally spaced locations between the left and right sides.
It has become increasingly more difficult to attach cables, wires and other devices to the back side of the instrument cluster to provide all of the various desirable displays while retaining flexibility and accessibility. Moreover, all of the meter movements are difficult to calibrate and to maintain in calibration.